pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Patapon 3 Uberhero Statistics
This page simply shows the Uberheroes statistics and explains them. To check the statistics of any character in the game, go into the barracks and press triangle on the unit you wish to check then press square. To go back, press O. Bear in mind that all statistics are for the Uberheroes with absolutely no equipment. As this is impossible in game, your Uberheroes will be using weapons and armour so their stats will be higher than the ones given on the page. Stamina, Strength and Defense Stamina is your health. When you run out of Stamina, your unit can no longer fight. Your strength determines how much damage you do to your opponents. The higher your defense is, the less damage you take from enemy attacks. These are the only stats that can change as you level up. Note that most Uberheroes do not gain Defense upon level up, and a few do not gain Strength. Yarida Kibadda Piekron Cannassault Pyokorider Wooyari Charibasa Taterazay Tondenga Destrobo Guardira Myamsar Bowmunk Grenburr Yumiyacha Wondabarappa Jamsch Pingrek Alosson Oohoroc Cannogabang Speed, Power, Weight, Shield Evasion and Breaker There are three types of speed. movement speed (attack), movement speed (fever) and attack speed. Movement Speed (Attack) is how fast you move whilst you attack. A high speed is better, as you will waste less time walking towards the enemy, and more time hitting them! Movement Speed (Fever) is how fast you are at walking during fever. The higher this is, the further forward you advance when you use a march song (PATA PATA). A speed of 1.00 is normal for these Movement Speeds. Attack speed is how long it takes you to attack. The lower this is, the more quickly you can attack. Knockback power is how far you knock opponents back with your attacks. Weight is how good you are at resisting knockback. Shield Evasion is the chance that any attack hits your shield. Attacks that hit your shield do 0 damage. Shield Breaker reduces your opponents Shield Evasion. For example, if the opponent has 10% Shield Evasion, and you have 8% Shield Breaker, then the opponent's Shield Evasion is 2% against your attacks. Status Effect Rates These stats indicate how often your hero inflicts opponents with status effects. A critical attack does a lot more damage. A knockback attack pushes the opponent backwards. A stagger attack will cause the opponent to stop whatever they are doing and wobble. An enemy who is burned will not attack and will take damage based on your units attack. A sleeping enemy cannot move or attack. A frozen enemy cannot move or attack. A poisoned enemy will move slower and take damage based on your units attack. Status Effect Resistances A resistance to a status effect is how often you resist it. It is impossible to resist trip with items. Attack Bonuses An attack bonus is how much damage you do to certain types of enemies or buildings. The higher the better as 250% means you do 250% damage to that type of enemy. Defensive Bonuses Defensive bonus are how much damage you take from particular types of attacks. The lower, the better as 80% means you take 80% damage from that type of attack. Trivia *Jamsch is the only Uberhero that has the same base for defense when leveled up until Lv 40. *Grenburr has the highest stamina of all Uberheroes. Pingrek and Oohoroc have the lowest stamina. *Tondenga is the heaviest unit, while the most lightest units are archer units besides Cannogabang. Category:Uberhero Category:Patapon 3 Category:Units